Returning Home
by julietrose21
Summary: Draco has a bad vacation with his family and needs a certain muggleborn to comfort him.


"Remind me to never do anything nice for you again." Lucius Malfoy snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked. She knew where this was going. Lucius Malfoy had taken his family to Paris. Draco wanted to go and have a nice family vacation before he graduated Hogwarts that summer. Lucius Malfoy being the wonderful Father that he is, took Draco and Narcissa to Paris. Lately, Draco had taken a liking to muggle things...well...mostly muggleborns. A specific muggleborn actually. Hermione Granger. The damn witch was doing things with his brain. He had cast the finite charm on himself, yet he still felt the same. So that left the love curse out of the question. He had accepted a few weeks ago that he had just developed a crush on Granger. They were on their way home, walking to the point of apparition.

"We come here and all my blasted son wants to do is muggle crap! I can't get one suggestion in without either of you being short with me!" Lucius spat, mostly at his son.

Draco kept quiet, trying to be obedient. He knew what would come if he wasn't.

"I'm being short! In no way." Narcissa hissed.

"Remind me to never do this again." Lucius repeated.

"Are you serious, Father?!" Draco asked. He'd had enough.

"Yes. This is horrible."

"You're serious? You are being ridiculous! The way you have been treating us is unforgivable! I am done with this. I do not wish to speak to you about this or anything." Draco had truly had it with his Father. He couldn't even look at him without want to either scream in agony or just leave and never return. He took large strides so he could apparate before his Father. Instead of apparating to Malfoy Manor like he was supposed to, he apparated to the Forbidden Forest. He needed to get back to Hogwarts. He didn't care if he didn't have any friends there. There was Hermione. They had been friends for a little while now so it wouldn't be strange. He walked to the castle and walked to the entrance where he ran into Headmistress McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with your parents this holiday. And dear heavens! You must have apparated to the forest! That is highly dangerous! Just because you were in a war does not mean you should do that!"

"I am sorry Headmistress. I needed to be somewhere I felt safe." Draco regretted saying it because he sounded vulnerable.

"Oh, poor boy come inside. I need not prod at what is wrong because I know you will not want to tell me." McGonagall started to walk away but Draco needed to ask her a question.

"Headmistress, do you know where Hermione is?" Draco surely sounded desperate because McGonagall gave him a pat on the shoulder and an understanding look.

"She is in the library. Good luck."

What did she think he was going to do? Ask her out? Well, he would see how things went and maybe then he would. Draco walked to the library and opened the doors. Hermione sat near the front as if she was expecting him. Wait... was she expecting someone? Did he have no chance? Ugh..come on Draco! get yourself together!

"Um...hi. Were you expecting someone?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to tutor some 2nd year on transfiguration but he's 45 minutes late." Hermione said.

"Oh...okay then." Draco felt relieved that she wasn't waiting for some schmuck.

"Wait. What are you doing in the castle? I thought you were supposed to be in Paris." Hermione looked concerned.

Draco told her everything. At the end he cringed. Hermione was just staring into his silver pools in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Draco. I appreciate you trying to explore things that are muggle, but seriously? You did it with your Father?!" Hermione truly seemed worried.

"Hermione, I'm okay. I am with the muggle extraordinaire now. No harm can be done." Draco said hopefully sounding casual yet slightly seductive.

"Well actually...I know now isn't a good time. But I don't think I can wait any longer."

Before Draco could ask what she was talking about, her lips were on his. She began to back away because Draco didn't respond, but he pulled her against him and kissed her back even harder. Draco finally slid his tongue against Hermione's bottom lip. She gave him access with a moan. Draco couldn't get enough of her, but he didn't want to scare her either. But before he knew it Hermione was unbuttoning his shirt. Draco was surprised, but he didn't complain. Draco went to do the same but she backed away.

Even though Draco was sure he did nothing wrong, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this here." Hermione said breathlessly.

Draco picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed out of delight and surprise. Let's just say Hermione got very familiar with the Slytherin dorms for the rest of holiday.


End file.
